A touch of destiny
by FanGurlz
Summary: Destiny Reynolds is a busy teenage novelist and wants friends and adventure in her life. but after a freak accident in an earthquake brings her to a world of pirates and sword fights, she realizes she might get her wish after all. but could she be falling for a charming pirate captain and more importantly does he love her back? capt.jackXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A touch of destiny**_

 _Chapter 1: writer's block and a wish_

My name is Destiny Reynolds, I'm a sixteen year old novelist. And no, you don't need schooling for that, just imagination, I mostly write teenage harlequins. I'm still living in my parent's house and I'm still at school, although my parents pulled a few strings, so now I'm ahead academically. Sounds like a good life, huh?

Wrong! If you want my life, I'd trade with you in a heartbeat. My parents are up my butt constantly, giving commands like " _hurry up on that new book!"_ And _"don't forget your book report for school! It's worth fifty five percent of your grade!"_

For once I wish I could leave this life behind completely and go somewhere where I'm not sitting behind a school desk or on a computer chair staring at a laptop. Somewhere where I could wake up every day not knowing what life had in store for me. Maybe even find a friend or a boyfriend. I don't have time for friends or relationships I'm always too busy! Ugh!

My story started with something I definitely didn't need at a time like this: writer's block. Worst. Feeling. In. The. World!

I sat behind my desk in my room staring at my laptop, I was in the middle of a chapter just last week, now I just can't continue and I don't know why. I sighed and put my head in my hands, blowing a curly brown stray piece of hair out of my face. Two sides of me argued in my head.

' _I should take a nap'_ said one voice ' _I'm exhausted!'_

' _No!'_ protested the other ' _mom and dad will kill me if I do! And I'll never get anywhere lollygagging in bed!'_

' _Lollygagging?' said the first voice 'who are you? Grandma? Hahaha!'_

I liked the first one better. Sure, she wasn't responsible but I _need_ rest. And lollygagging? I've never said that word before in my life!

I trudged over to my bed and plopped onto it my eyes were almost closed, I was almost fast asleep. Then I felt my bed shake, in fact my whole room was shaking!

"EARTHQUAKE!" I heard my parents yell down the stairs in the living room.

My heart hammered in my chest, I held my breath as I stared around the room, scared.

The house was still shaking when both of my parents came running to my room grabbing the door frame for support.

"DESTINY! DESTINY! GET OVER HERE!" my father yelled panicking.

The next few moments were in slow motion. I got up and slowly walked toward them, earthquakes never lasted this long in my town before. Then, just as I was in the middle of the shaking room I heard a loud cracking sound from above. I looked up wide-eyed, a huge piece of the drywall in the celling came crashing down on my head. I fell to the floor, my vision blurring, my parents rushing to my side, their voices seemed so deep and fading.

"Destiny! Destiny!" they said.

Then my eyelid fell heavy and I blacked out. And I couldn't hear their voices anymore… 

_**AN:**_ _PLEASE review!_


	2. welcome to the caribbean, luv

Chapter 2: welcome to the Caribbean, luv!

 _ **Capt. Jacks P.O.V**_

I was at the helm of my ship, the black pearl, when I heard a communion on deck. I gave the wheel to Cotton and came down to see the crew staring over the side of the ship and _not_ doing their jobs like they should be. I saw Gibbs hand some of the men a fishing net.

"Gibbs!" I stopped him "what's going on?"

"It was the oddest thing, captain" he breathed "a body fell from the sky and splash into the sea!"

I raised a brow at him "are you daft, man?"

"He's right, captain, and look!" said pintel.

They pulled a soaking wet body out of the ocean, tangled in the fishing net. They unwrapped it and it was a young woman! She couldn't have been no older the sixteen!

"Oddly dressed lass, isn't she?" whispered Gibbs.

"She's a strange girly, that's for sure" I said.

She was dressed so oddly, blue faded trousers, a plain white buttoned-up blouse that exposed her arms and _very_ colorful and odd shoes with a check mark on the side of them. Her face was pale with rosy cheeks and dark brown hair. She looked peaceful and beautiful.

"What should we do with her, captain?" asked ragetti.

I shook the thoughts from my head. "Give the little lass my cabin" I said softly.

The entire crew stared at me, astounded and shocked. I had never given up my cabin to anyone, let alone a strange girl.

"Captain?" said Gibbs shocked.

"You heard me!" I shouted "bring the lass in my cabin and get back to work!"

They all scrabbled back to their stations, I followed close behind pintel and regetti as they carefully picked up the girl, brought her to my cabin and put her on my bed. The three of us stared closely at her.

 _ **Destiny's P.O.V**_

I was cold and wet and I didn't know why, I could hear voices around me. Male voices. Mom and dad probably took me to the hospital, the voices were most likely the doctors who were working on me.

"Where did she come from?" asked one voice. It didn't sound like a doctor's voice.

"I told ya, she fell from the sky!" hissed another voice. It didn't sound like a doctor either.

I tried opening my eyes, my vision was blurry but I was able to make out to tan colored blobs. I blinked a few times and saw to dirty-looking men staring at me and smiling with yellow teeth.

"ello poppet!" said the short one.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Another man (this one looked much cleaner) burst into the room and glared at the other two.

"I leave you two alone with a lass for five minutes and everything's gone to pot!" he shouted.

That's when I saw the way they were dressed and noticed my surroundings. It was defiantly not a hospital and they were clearly not doctors.

I gulped "where am I?"

"Don't worry, lass" said the cleaner man, dabbing a wet rag on my forehead. "You're safely aboard the black pearl."

"A-aboard… as in aboard a boat?" I asked.

"Ship, girly" he said sternly.

I stared at him. "th-that's impossible" I said shocked "I was just in an earthquake! In my bedroom! On land!"

"Well, according to my men, you fell from the sky and landed in the sea" he said calmly soaking the rag in a bowl.

"That's impossible!" I shrieked at him again.

"Calm down, lass" he said soothingly.

I'd had enough I grabbed the rag off my forehead and threw it in his face. I got up and stormed out of the room.

"Girly?" he called following me, I didn't care.

I opened the door and got a blast of sunlight and salty sea air, I came out and looked around. I couldn't believe it, I really was on a ship! I ran to the side of the ship and saw nothing but open water. No land, just water.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I whirled around and saw the guy I was talking to earlier.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv!" he grinned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.


	3. that wasn't waterproof!

_**AN: thanks you for all the lovely reviews darkdust27**_

Chapter 3: that wasn't waterproof!

 _ **Destiny's P.O.V**_

"Stop screaming!" yelled the man covering his ears in pain.

I stopped but I was scared out of my mind how did I get here? Why was I here? Why was this happening to me? Then it hit me.

"Oh, I get it!" I said smiling softly to myself.

The man's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "what? What do you get?" he asked.

I put my hands on my hips and grinned. "This is all just one big dream" I said simply.

"What?" he asked even more confused.

"Oh, come on" I said not believing a thing about this. "I'm on a pirate ship on the ocean, clearly this is just a figment of my wild imagination. I mean, come on, that's something you'd only see in a Hollywood movie, right?"

"I suppose, luv" he looked thoughtful "just one question: what is a _Hollywood movie_?"

I rolled my eyes smiling "yep, you're definitely imaginary." I noticed his weird getup "and I would dream up something as crazy looking as you."

"Watch it, lass" he said warningly.

I studied his face. "wow, your tan! But what's up with the eyeliner?" I chuckled "did someone put it on when you were sleeping?"

He gritted his teeth "that's it."

He grabbed a bucket from a hook, scooped up some sea water and splashed it in my face.

"Now do you believe your dreaming, lass?" he smirked.

"What the"- I sputtered "that's feels so real! How is that possible?"

"Because this isn't a dream" he stated "you're really in the Caribbean on the ocean in a pirate ship surrounded by pirates, savvy?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed once again.

"Stop that!" he yelled.

I looked around, feeling scared and helpless, what was I doing here?

"What's your name, lass?" he asked me looking slightly concerned.

I looked at him, I hadn't even given him my name, yet he'd been so nice to me.

"Destiny." I Said "Destiny Reynolds. Yours?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he said proudly "you've probably heard of me…?"

"No" I said simply shrugging "can't say I have."

Jack looked shocked. "Captain of the black pearl?" he said trying to jog my memory.

"Um… nope"

"The pirate who disappeared under the eyes of several agents of the east India trading company?" he tried.

"Sorry" I shrugged leaning on the railing.

Jack huffed and gave up "what rock have you been living under?"

"Not a rock" I said "I come from Canada"

"Where?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's in north America" I said.

"North America?" he asked.

"It's a content" I tried again.

"A new one?" he asked.

I sighed, defeated "sure."

Jack looked me over and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Does everyone back home dress like you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a little behind on the fashion trends" I said "I don't really care about what I wear. I'm kind of a tomboy at heart."

"I see" he said "well, miss Reynolds I'm afraid that you must work your way of staying on me ship. So tell me what are some of your work skills?"

"Oh" I wasn't really expecting that "well, I can make up any story on the spot, I'm a novelist so it's kind of my job. My best types of stories are romantic fantasies."

Jack looked at me like I just grew a second head. Then he went to a closet and pulled out a mop and bucket. He gave them to me.

"Fill the bucket with sea water and swab the deck" he said smiling.

"Excuse me?" I said offended.

"You heard me" he said.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted.

Before I could say anything else he slammed the door to his cabin shut. I stomped my foot angrily.

"grrrrrr!" I growled but went to work.

So far being on a ship is the worse.

 **X x X**

I had decided to take a break half through, I pulled out my iPod and went through my playlist and finally I found a song. I played it out loud and soon started to sing aloud.

" _Don't need your sad face, sorry baby, but I've made up my mind, made up my mind"_ I sang " _don't need a rerun been there, done, done, just step back in time, yeah, back in time. Yeah I know that the sex was good, I remember, always showing you what to do. Yeah, yeah!"_

I started singing louder and then I got to the course.

" _And now I'm singing, oh, oh, been feeling so blind since you've been gone, my face to the sky, sunglasses, oh, oh, turning up the beat so sick. I'M LIKE A BRAND NEW BITCH!"_

I swear once I said that last part even the seagulls in the sky stopped squawking. Everyone on the ship turned and stared at me, mouths agape.

I looked at them all "what? I'm just singing!"

Jack, who'd been on deck at the time, strolled up to me.

"Luv, I don't know where you're from, but here you could very well be put in prison for using such language" he said sternly.

I smirked smugly at him "fine then" I grabbed my IPod and started to roll through the list of songs. "Would you rather hear 'what the hell' or perhaps 'work bitch' "I asked batting my eyelashes innocently at him as I went through the names of songs.

"How about the one called 'music box goes overboard?'" he asked then snatched the iPod out of my hand and threw it overboard.

"NO!" I yelled. I ran to the side of the ship and watched it sink like a rock into the abysses.

I gritted my teeth and turned to him "that wasn't waterproof!" I said through clenched teeth. I stormed to his cabin, slammed the door and locked it.


End file.
